A New Side of a Toon
by BigBrony2000
Summary: The story of a Toon who is about to change the lives of many...


Prologue

There was quite a peculiar rabbit, named Soul, who lived in Toontown. Even on the outside, he was… odd looking. The fur on his head was a shade of maroon and his legs were a chocolate milk brown, while the torso was a gradient of the two colors. Then there's his thought process, which, at first, was like every other Toon's.

Soul, when he first entered into Toontown, was curious about some unique entities that have arrived here recently. They were known as Cogs, they have been invading Toontown since the last presidential election, and, like every Toon so far, Soul recognized them as a threat. After learning what the Cogs have been doing to Toontown, Soul began taking on Toon Tasks whenever available. At first, he started off as if he was a professional Cog buster with weaker gags, despite some of his slip-ups.

As he continued to destroy Cogs, Soul began to feel something in him, a feeling of sorts. This feeling he had wasn't something good, as far as he could tell, since made him feel sad, occasionally leaving him frown, more often than not, after a battle. Soul figured it would go away with time, but the longer he went, the worse it got. After a while he noticed something unusual, something wrong. Most Cog attacks have been recorded to do a set amount to damage to every individual Toon, yet… Soul has been dealt more damage than any Toon has ever seen, sometimes up to five damage over the highest recorded damage ever dealt.

Soul finally decided to go see a doctor, and, after asking around a bit, found himself in Dr. Tom's office: Dr. Tom Foolery. After explaining the situation to Dr. Tom, Soul receives some rather sound advice: "It seems this _feeling_ might be the source of your problem, do find what is causing this _feeling_ and put an end to it."

So, that's precisely what Soul did, he began putting himself in many positions to see if he could find the source of this unusual feeling. Nothing seemed to trigger it except for battles that he has been in, and was about to give up hope when he had a thought: ' _What if I_ watch _a battle, instead of_ participating _in it?'_

Deciding that if this didn't help, then nothing would, so he waited until a battle began and watched for every little detail. An invasion of Big Cheese had begun, so these would be at least three-to-four Toon battles. Three Toons, two cats and a bear, joined up against a singular Big Cheese, and not long after, another one joined the fray. After watching the Cogs and Toons go at each other for a little bit, Soul noticed a distinct difference in how each group reacted to the others' attacks. The Toons took them on head on, only occasionally dodging if they felt the need, and the Cogs seemed fearful of them, even if for a moment, as they dodged, and seemed to take every opportunity to do so. Soul wondered why that was, until he noticed one of the Cogs had been defeated and had begun malfunction to its destruction. The Cog seemed to be in pain, at the same fearful, as he began to face his fate. Just before his head exploded, and his body which would do the same not a second later, Soul saw his expression turn into one of…

' _Wait… what?_ ' Soul thought in confusion, unsure of what he saw, then decided to see if he could see the same expression to confirm what he just saw.

Not a moment later, another Big Cheese began malfunction, and this time, for Soul, time seemed to slow; Soul saw the same mix of fear and pain, and a mere moment before the head exploded, he saw the one expression he never expected to see on a Cog. The expression the Cog wore in its final moments, was not anger of any kind nor was it smug, it was look of regret. When Soul saw this, the feeling within him grew stronger and he had a thought that gave him an epiphany: ' _Why did I just stand here and let him die?_ '

Soul's epiphany was that he realized that Cogs haven't killed a _single_ Toon, rather, they have only made them sad, while Toons have been destroying them left, right, and center. This left him wondering what other things he heard been missing and with these thoughts flowing through his mind the feeling has been replaced with a new, better feeling: Justice.

Soul formulated a plan, one that most Toons would more than likely disagree with if they found out, but… Soul, for once, didn't care what they would think.

Quickly writing his idea down into a small notepad with a more sincere smile on his face, he hopped through his Portable Hole to his house.

"Operation: ATICC"

Step 1.) Research Cogs

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please leave a comment telling me how I can improve my work!_


End file.
